criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood In The Sands
Blood In The Sands '''is the eleventh case in The World Edition, as well being in Sahara Region. Plot ''Previously On Criminal Case: World Edition...'' It was found out that The Writer was heading Egypt for Unknown Reasons, So The Elite head in Egypt and find out The Writer's Reason to go in Egypt. ''In Great Sphinx of Giza...'' Joshua wanted to join because he is never ever gone in Egypt, But on their way to explore rest of the pyramids, Unfortunately, a student was found dead at the top of Great Sphinx of Giza, so Joshua's Tour was on hold, and he wants to help out solve the boy's murder. ''At The Time of Arrest...'' It turned out to be Ammon Palacesair to be the killer, which is the victim's stepfather and Dan Palacesair's Brother, he did not confessed until he was later passed out and was send to Infirmary, it was later discovered that Ammon was fully hypnotized from the beginning, So he had no idea what happened. ''Awhile Later...'' When The Player questioned Ammon what happened in the last second before he was hypnotized, that he just watched his favorite show, then he blacked out, due to this events, he had no responsibility for the murder, he told them that the show is named Haunted Mysteries, and it was shot in Sudan and the director's name was Bryan Fishwater, was recently had been discovering Secrets of The Writer, So The Elite had the chance to finally can ask questions to the director, The Elite ordered tickets to Sudan before The Director can be killed. Stats Victim * 'Ramses Assaf '(Found covered by Chains) Murder Weapon * '''Scissor Killer * Ammon Palacesair Crime Scenes Suspects Nenet Shadid Grade 10 Adviser * The Suspect eats Kashk * The Suspect have traveled all over Africa Appearance * The Suspect wears Teacher's Badge Anhur Kassis Victim's Classmate * The Suspect reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death * The Suspect eats Kashk * The Suspect have Military Training Appearance * The Suspect wears White T-Shirt Bella Fera Ex-Mayor * The Suspect reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death * The Suspect have Military Training Appearance * The Suspect wears Orange Skirt Ronald Archer Criminal * The Suspect reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death * The Suspect have Military Training * The Suspect have traveled all over Africa Appearance * The Suspect wears Prison Unifrom Ammon Palacesair Victim's Stepfather * The Suspect eats Kashk * The Suspect have Military Training * The Suspect traveled all over Africa Appearance * The Suspect wears Brown Jacket Killer's Profile * The Killer reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death. * The Killer eats Kashk. * The Killer have Military Training. * The Killer have traveled all over Africa. * The Killer's blood type is O+ Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Great Sphinx of Giza (Clues: Victim's Body, Notebook, Smartphone, New Suspect: Nenet Shadid) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00, The Killer reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death) * Examine Notebook (New Unlocked Crime Scene: Cairo Tower) * Investigate Cairo Tower (Clues: Torn Photo, Victim's Bag) * Examine Torn Photo (New Suspect: Bella Fera) * Question Bella about blackmailing the victim (The Suspect reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death) * Examine Victim's Bag (Clue: Money) * Examine Money (Clue: White Substance, Prerequisite: Send to Albert) * Analyze White Substance (Hours: 6:00:00, The Killer eats Kashk) * Examine Smartphone (Prerequisite: Phone Unlocked, Send the Smartphone to Bina) * Analyze Smartphone (Hours: 8:00:00, New Suspect: Anhur Kassis) * Question Anhur about the victim's behavior (The Suspect eats Kashk) * Question Nenet about being irresponsible to her students (The Suspect eats Kashk) * Go to Chapter 2 (3 Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Plane Crash (Clues: Bomb, Identification ID, Key) * Analyze Bomb (Hours: 9:00:00, The Killer have Military Training) * Examine Identification ID (New Suspect: Ronald Archer) * Arrest Ronald for breaking from prison and being a member of The Firebackers (The Suspect reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death and have Military Training) * Examine Key (New Unlocked Crime Scene: Cairo Tower Restaurant) * Investigate Cairo Tower Restaurant (Clue: Receipt, Handkerchief, Stroller Bag, Tablet) * Examine Receipt (Prerequisite: Send the receipt to Bina) * Analyze Receipt (Hours: 7:00:00, New Suspect: Ammon Palacesair) * Question Ammon about his relationship with the victim (The Suspect eats Kashk and have Military Training) * Examine Handkerchief (Clue: Blood Sample, Prerequisite: Send to Albert) * Analyze Blood Sample (Hours: 7:00:00, Prerequisite: Talk to Nenet) * Ask Nenet how her blood got in a handkerchief (The Suspect have Military Training) * Examine Stroller Bag (Prerequisite: Talk to Anhur) * Question Anhur about the victim destroying his projects (The Suspect reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death and have Military Training) * Examine Tablet (Prerequisite: Talk to Bella) * Question Bella about spreading rumors about the victim being the writer (The Suspect have Military Training) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Shattered Bags (Clues: Book, Faded Paper, Flash Drive) * Examine Book (Prerequisite: Send the Book to Joshua) * Analyze Book (Hours: 7:00:00, The Killer, Ammon, Nenet and Ronald have traveled all over Africa) * Examine Faded Paper (Prerequisite: Talk to Ammon) * Question Ammon about the victim and his rivalry (The Suspect reads Casablanca In Trouble: Road to Death) * Examine Flash Drive (Prerequisite: Send the Flash Drive to Bina) * Analyze Flash Drive (Hours: 8:00:00, Prerequisite: Talk to Bella) * Question Bella about celebrating victim's death (The Suspect have traveled all over Africa) * Investigate Pyramid of Khafre (Clues: Chocolates, Scissor) * Examine Chocolates (Prerequisite: Send the Saliva to Albert) * Analyze Saliva (Hours: 5:00:00, Prerequisite: Talk to Nenet) * Question Nenet about her feeling for the victim (The Suspect have Military Training) * Examine Scissor (Prerequisite: Send the Blue Substance to Albert) * Analyze Blue Substance (Hours: 4:00:00, The Killer's blood type is O+) * Arrest The Killer! * Go to Secrets Buries Itself 4/6 (1 Star) Secrets Buries Itself (4/6) * Check up on Ammon (Prerequisite: Investigate Cairo Tower Restaurant) * Investigate Cairo Tower Restaurant (Clue: Phone) * Examine Phone (Prerequisite: Send the phone to Bina) * Analyze Phone (Hours: 6:00:00, Prerequisite: Talk to Ammon) * Question Ammon about how he got hypnotized (Reward: Pharaoh Costume and 1 Burger) * Ask Ronald about what he wants (Prerequisite: Investigate Plane Crash) * Investigate Plane Crash (Clue: Torn Picture) * Examine Torn Picture (Prerequisite: Give back to Ronald) * Give back Ronald's Family Picture and Lock Him In Cairo Prison (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Go to the next case! (0 Star) = Category:Sahara Region (Enoch) Category:World Edition (AlternativeEnoch) Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases